1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a bonding apparatus for bonding a chip to a substrate, and particularly relates to a bonding apparatus characterized by a delivery mechanism for moving a chip and a substrate onto a relay stage and a substrate stage respectively.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-238960, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been some bonding apparatus for feeding chips and substrates, bonding them, and storing completed articles. For example, a bonding apparatus disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho. 63-229724 comprises means for moving a chip from a chip tray to a chip pre-alignment portion (corresponding to a relay stage), means for moving a substrate from a substrate tray to a substrate pre-alignment portion, and means for moving the substrate and a completed article (the substrate which has been bonded with the chip, hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9ccompleted substratexe2x80x9d) from the substrate pre-alignment portion to a bonding stage (corresponding to a substrate stage) and from the bonding stage to a completed-article storage tray respectively.
However, since the bonding apparatus had respective means for moving the chip, the substrate and the completed substrate (the substrate which had been bonded with the chip), there were some problems that the manufacturing cost of the bonding apparatus increased and the size of the bonding apparatus also enlarged.
It is an object of the present invention to implement the means for moving the chip and the substrate by a single delivery mechanism so as to reduce the manufacturing cost of the bonding apparatus while making the bonding apparatus compact.
According to the present invention, the bonding apparatus employs the following constitution.
First, a bonding apparatus comprises: a relay stage for mounting a chip thereon temporarily; a bonding head for holding the chip on the relay stage and bonding the chip on a substrate; and a substrate stage for mounting the substrate thereon, the bonding head and the substrate stage being moved relatively so as to position the chip and the substrate so that the chip is bonded to the substrate.
Second, a delivery mechanism having a retention portion for retaining the chip and the substrate is provided movably relatively to the relay stage and the substrate stage.
Third, the delivery mechanism functions to mount the chip retained by the retention portion onto the relay stage, while the delivery mechanism further function to mount the substrate retained by the retention portion onto the substrate stage, or while the delivery mechanism further functions to make the retention portion retain the substrate mounted on the substrate stage.
Features and advantages of the invention will be evident from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments described in conjunction with the attached drawings.